


Pride

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Wesley dreams of Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

When Wesley dreams of Faith, she does not have a face. She's a blur of strength, dark hair and pain. He was so proud to have a Slayer that he was not proud of her until there was nothing left in her to be proud of.

When Wesley is forced to remember the torture, he remembers only Faith's voice. The bravado, even through the hazy memory of pain, almost breaks his heart. He owes Angel her life as well as his own.

Wesley is more proud of her dedication to her cause, than of his ability to merely withstand it.


End file.
